Change in Fairy Tail
by Raina Basu
Summary: Summary - Fairy Tail is a wizard guild maybe the kindest and the nicest guild who treat their members like family. It happened after Zeref's war, everyone was acting strange,they insulted some cy, Mira, Wendy ,Carla, Levy, Lisaana, Juvia and Cana are heartbroken .Will they find happiness or sadness?(RougeXLucy),(MiraXSting)


Change in Fairy Tail

Summary - Fairy Tail is a wizard guild maybe the kindest and the nicest guild who treat their members like family. It happened after Zeref's war, everyone was acting strange, they kicked some of the girls (obviously the members) out of Fairy Tail. What will Lucy, Wendy, Carla, Lisaana, Mira, Levy , Juvia and Cana will do? The girls are heartbroken and insulted by the guild because of them being weak. Will they be able to handle the sadness or will they get revenge in order to prove to the guild that they are strong.(Rouge X Lucy)(Mira X Sting)

Hey guys this is my first fanfic story .if I messed up anywhere please forgive me .

I do not own Fairy Tail . The characters mentioned in the story are created by Hiro Mashima.

 **Lucy's POV**

When I got up in the morning ,I could not hear anyone in hear snoring. I checked everywhere but I didn't find Natsu or Happy anywhere. Maybe they left on a job without me. Oh I remember they didn't break into my house last night. I wonder why? Well it's quite here without them. At last I get my own privacy. But it's boring without them, you know no one there to shout at ,no one to kick out of my house. I am beginning to like Natsu. Ohhhh ! Lucy what are you thinking ,you should be happy that they are not in your home. Don't fall for your best friend. Okay now concentrate on your magic. Then I brush my teeth , take a shower , wear fresh clothes , have my breakfast and walk toward the guild.

While entering the guild mira and lisaana enter the guild too.

"Why is the guild so quite today?"Lisaana said with a worried face.

"I don't know. They seem to be serious today." Mira whispered .

"it's strange because they always make a racket over small things."I said with a clueless face.

 **Normal POV**

Lucy saw Wendy, Carla, Levy , Juvia and Cana sitting in a corner with clueless faces . The trio went to the girls.

"Why is everyone so quite?" Lucy said looking at Levy.

"I don't have a single clue. We didn't dare to say anything." Levy said looking a bit worried.

The trio sat down next to the girls. Lucy and Levy began chatting about Lucy's novel. Mira, Lisaana and Juvia began matchmaking. Wendy, Carla and Cana began to talk about the orphanage Cana grew up in, before joining Fairy Tail. Suddenly the girls noticed the whole guild was staring at them.

 **Lucy's POV**

Everyone in the guild is staring at us. Did we do something wrong? Where the hell is Natsu and Erza ?

"Why is everyone staring at us?"whispered Mira.

"Did we do something wrong?"said Levy.

"Juvia loves Gray staring at her but this is to much."

"All of you girls are too weak to stay at Fairy Tail." said a familiar voice ,Natsu. How could he say that to us, I hope he is joking? but is hurts to hear that.

"You all don't belong here" Erza said . I could not believe what I heard.

"go away and never come back.

Wendy comes and hugs me sobbing.

"it's okay ,we'll leave and never come back."I said to Wendy.

"hey shrimp your too weak to be in this guild."Gajeel said to Levy.

I know Levy was holding back her tears .Wendy, Juvia, and Lisaana were already crying.

"Sisters you turned out to be a disappointments."Elfman said to Mira and Lisaana.

"What are you waiting for **GET OUT**." said Garjeel. Now Levy started crying.

" **GET OUT** " Erza said pointing her swords toward the exit.

"Come on girls, this is not our family we used to know .We should get out now."Mira said with tears in her eyes.

At this point even I was crying. we start walking towards the exit when Natsu said "wait first remove your guild mark."

We did as we were told. "Wait don't go Lucy wait" said happy hugging Lucy while crying. "Please don't cry Happy."

"Don't go Levy" said Pantherlily.

"Happy it's for the best" Nastu said. "I don't want Lucy to go." "then leave with her." shouted Nastu. "I want you to stay here and look after the guild for me Happy." said to happy giving him a sad smile. happy flew out crying chased by Pantherlily.

"look what have you done Lucy this is all your fault if you hadn't been so weak Happy would never have cried." said Natsu. I wanted to slap him but I knew If I had the whole guild would have beaten us up. So we left. "now what" I said. "now we start a new life." Mira said .all of us nodded . "meet me at the train station in one hour with your stuff. don't take anything that reminds you of this guild." mira said. "new life here we come " wendy said whipping her tears off."I have decided to stop drinking." cana looked at her in shock. "good job Cana." I said ."Sorry girls I am going to get a work in the church. i'm not coming." said Cana " it's alright Cana it's your choice to make .though I will miss you." said Lucy. "Juvia is joining Lamias Scales with Lyon." "guys I am going to Mermaid Heels. Sorry Mira but- she was cut off b mira " it's alright I will visit you sometimes lisaana" "so this is where we part Cana, Juvia and Lisaana""bye guys ,we will visit each other sometimes."Levy and Wendy said in leave to get their stuff and leave to the train station.(everyone means Levy, Wendy, Carla, Mira, Lucy).

 **Mira's POV** (at train station)

"train will departure in 30mins."the conductor yelled.

I am still thinking this is a dream cause Fairy Tail was my family ,my home .even my brother!

"hey mira am I late."Lucy said coming up to me panting.

"Wow Lu you were seriously running fast." levy said walking up to us "you know there is 30 mins for the train to depature."

"oh man, I thought I was getting late."

 **Normal POV**

Lucy was carrying a duffel bag and a purse in one hand. And a suitcase in other hand. Levy had a purse in one hand and suitcase in other. Wendy came with one small suitcase and Carla with a small duffel bag and Wendy had a mini purse.

"hello guys" Wendy said." lets board the train" Lucy said the girls boarded the train. "what are we gonna do."lucy asked. "lets join Sabertooth" mira said. "sounds cool"lucy said. "alright" said levy and Wendy unision.

The journey was very quite .once they got off the train they walk towards Sabertooth. their guild reminded them of Fairy Tail so happy ans noisy.

"welcome to sabertooth ,how can we help you girls?"Sting that time the whole guild was looking at stepped forward and introduced herself and explained the whole story. The who guild was shocked ."and that was the guy who beat us up to explain how important friendship a jerk" lector said with a sad face."fro thinks so too"froch said adorably. Lucy could not help but pick up FRoch and cuddle him."you remind me of happy ,but much cuter."lucy said while wendy gigles."even i want to cuddle froch"said Wendy .lucy give him to wendyand wendy cuddls him.

 **Rouge's POV**

 **"** looks like you have some fans froch."i said looking at lucy then wendy.

"speaking of fans ,Rouge was admiring your beauty during the grand magic games."sting said he have to say dumbo made me and lucy for payback.

"oh even i remember you were admiring Mirajane's figure." i said with an evil grin. "shut up and take them to Yukino who would mark their guild mark."yukino comes running and hugs lucy and lucy hugs her back.

"it's been a long time."Yukino said

"your telling me"lucy says giving a cute my god her smile is hevenly .it's like i have a crush on her.

"come on lets get you a sabertooth mark."yukino said.

 **Normal POV**

after getting a guild mark lucy and the girls head for the coffee , sting and yukino join them.

"lucy can i talk to alone"rouge said to lucy pointing towards the tree.

"you guys carry on we'll catch up." lucy said to the gang.

"what's up Rouge"lucy asked Rouge.

"are you free after we have coffee and stuff,you we can hang together,you know."

"yep sure"

someone came from behind and pushed rouge on lucy. lucy was laying down and rouge was on of were staring at each other and got up and helped lucy up ."sorry about that someone pushed me from behind ." rouge said.

"i know i saw it looked like a small blunette."

"wendy" rouge said

"nah it cant be her she is a good girl."

 **Wendy's POV**

 **"** wendy you shouldnt have done that."said Carls

"well Sting asked me to."i said

"and you did a good job."Sting grined

"my best friend lucy is in love."levy said.

"i'm in macthmaking mood now"mira said

"yes mira we can see you like sting and sting likes you."mira and i said in unision while mira and sting was and rouge finally caught up.

"what took you so long ."sting asked"i had to aske her something"rouge said.

"so wend and carla you two are staying with me am i right?" lucy said

"we would stay alone if you are not okay with it."i said."no, actuallly i want you to stay with me cause i hate to stay alone,i would love to have a little sister."lucy said with a smile"thank you so much i would love a big sister too."

"all of you forgot me"Carla said ."oh god no!carla" lucy said "well i would like to stay with lucy aswell." carla said and the all of a sudden sting jumps up and says"mira would you come on a data with me."everyone was shocked except mira gigeling "of corse i will"mira was was hedding home when rouge asked"hey luce about the hang out together thing lets go for a picknik instead this friday 6pm."

"yes why not."lucy said

"ok then see you later"rouge waved goodbye to luce , wendy and carla.

"your are goingon a date"asked wendy

"yes ,but promise me you wont tell anyone."lucy said

"a date huh''carla looked at lucy

"yes why "said lucy

"no it's just thatyou two are pretty cute together."carla said

"thank you carla."


End file.
